


Ice Cream

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Au Ice Cream Parlor/Shop, Gen, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a couple of bowls of ice cream both Joey and Mokuba learn just how similar they are to the other. Maybe a small friendship between them can possibly grow into a stronger friendship despite who they are to everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ll have on my AOA account. This is on fanfiction under the same pen name as well. This is a friendship one-shot between Mokuba and Joey which can show some familyish feel to it as well. Its takes place four years after Atem left. Joey would be in his early twenties while Mokuba is sixteen years old.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. There is no money made of this fic.
> 
> Warnings: Au, mild/possible ooc, Moody Mokuba, minor/little language

Walking around the streets aimlessly in Domino, Mokuba Kaiba stares at the concrete before him. He finally found the chance to be on his own and get away from his older brother’s sight even though he’s most likely on the computer doing work for Kaiba Corp. obviously too busy to spend time with him. 

His thoughts drift to people he knows, Yugi and his friends specifically. The sixteen year old doesn’t really have friends his own age to hang out with and especially who his older brother is. The gang is great, but there is one person he wants to prove too he’s not like his older brother, Seto. 

Mokuba wasn’t quite sure when he started to look up to the blond. Joey gone through a lot of things in his life yet he’s a kind hearted and protective of those he comes to care for. The teen sometimes wish Joey could be an older brother or something to him. 

He frowns unsure if it’s something to bring up to the blond one of these days if he catches him. But that’s something he has to think about. Still lost to his thoughts, Mokuba didn’t realize he bumped into someone until a familiar laugh reaches his ears.

“Hey kid.”

The raven hair teen gazes into warm honey eyes giving a smile which is return by the blond standing in front of him. He glances around noticing he’s in an area he is not quite familiar with.

Heat sears his cheeks and a frown tugs on his lips, he asks, “Um, Joey can you tell me where I am?”

Joey nods looking around him spotting an ice cream parlor nearby catches his eye. He turns back to the teen asking him, “Want some ice cream? It’s my treat.”  
Mokuba blinks looking in the direction nods in agreement as the blond continues. “By the way Mokuba you are about fifteen blocks from Yugi’s place.”

The raven calculates the distance and he groans. He is a lot further away from the mansion than he anticipated and it would be a long walk back home. At the corner of his eyes he watches the blond.

“Don’t worry Mokuba. I’ll give you a ride back to your place if you need a lift.” Joey assures the moody teen before him.

Heaving a sigh, Mokuba follows the blond to the small shop noting the homey feel to it. He never has been here before. He actually likes it. He may come back here again later on.

The woman behind the counter spots them ask, “How may I help you?”

‘I’d like a rocky road sundae,” Mokuba replies stuffing his hands in his pocket feeling the mood of annoyance and anger at his brother from earlier kicks up.

“Chocolate chip,” the blond adds pulling out some cash to pay for the two ice creams giving a charming smile.

After receiving his change, Joey leads the younger boy to a booth waiting for him to slide in before sitting across from the raven. He notices the serious and dark look in the grey eyes. He didn’t much care for the dark look in Mokuba’s eyes. In his opinion it should not be there. What happen to cause it to be there?

“Where’s Kaiba?” Joey question noticing the teen’s hands clench tightly into fists but didn’t comment on it as a waitress drops off their sundaes.

‘Busy,” he grunts out, “thanks by the way.”

‘No problem,” the blond remarks thinking carefully. 

Since when does Kaiba seem too busy for his own brother? Does he take the time away from what he does to spend time with the kid? Pushing that thought to the back of his mind he decide to ask how Mokuba been doing as of late. 

Mokuba gives a smile that seem rather grateful before lunching on to how things been going in school Things he doesn’t really get to have time to talk to Seto about. He goes far into about a girl he has a crush on before going on into the recent trip to the principal’s office causes the blond to howl out laughing.

“Let me get this straight, Mokuba. You actually glued the old man’s toupee and keyed his car only to get called into the office?” Joey laughs, smiling widely already picturing the event in his mind.

Mokuba feels happy to see a smile on the older man’s face which is genuine and not fake. It seems rare to see it now on the blond since his father’s death a few years back. He scowls as the blond starts lecturing him but he notice the humor in the brown orbs.

“He could have expelled you or something for that.”

Smirking Mokuba remarks, “I’m only trying to get my name in the record of prankster and trouble marker of Domino High like someone I know.

Snorting softly Joey remarks, “It’s nothing to be proud of, Kid. I did have the police take me out of school after crashing the principal’s car into the gym.”

Cracking up, Mokuba stares at the blond in wonder. 

“That was you?”

“Yup, it was funny even…if it did help my project for a class I needed to pass,” the blond states leaning back in his seat grinning lost in the memory comes to his mind.

Mokuba continues to laugh not seeing the please expression in the older man’s eyes. The blond could see Mokuba does remind himself a lot how he been at the kid’s age. He gone through quite bit in his life. Kidnapped and facing obstacles most kids usually don’t aside from the fact his older brother is in charge of Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba wipes the tears from the corner of his eyes from his laughter. He wishes Joey could be an older brother to him at that moment. He could have done something different instead of spending time with him. Hell, it is hard enough trying to convince Seto to spend some time with him. He sighs seeing the time knowing most likely his brother wonder where he is. He just doesn’t want to leave just yet.

As if sensing his thoughts, Joey replies, “We can do this again any time you want, Mokuba.”

“You’re serious?”

Mokuba looks carefully seeing truth in the other’s eyes. Hope springs up at the idea of things they could do. He bows his head giving a small smile.

Joey smiles, a thought cross his mind making him snicker softly. ‘Adorable, kind of reminds me of Serenity gets when I promise to spend time with her at the mall.’ The duo continues to enjoy their treats in a comfortable silence before leaving the ice cream parlor.

Getting into Joey’s car, Mokuba gets comfortable and gazes out the window lost in thought. He notice with Joey the blond is calm and relax just enjoying himself which is a contrast with his older brother. Seto, on the other hand, would turn on his laptop or something to keep himself busy.  
Upon reaching his house Mokuba notice Seto waiting for him out of the gates. He sighs seeing the look of annoyance in the cold blue eyes. He gets off thanks the blond for the ride.

Smirking at the brunette, Joey calls out, “See you later, Mokuba.”

Mokuba waves as the blond drives off. He mentally counts up to fifteen before Seto starts to question him.

“Where in the hell have you been?

Joey nods getting a grateful smile direct at him. He muses knowing the boy wouldn’t like to hear it. ‘He does look adorable like that. He’ll definitely have more people after him in a couple more years’ he chuckles at his train of thought heading to his car. They drove in a relative silence no words had to be said. 

Joey smirks at Kaiba who waits for Mokuba to get out. He calls out to him. “See you later Mokuba.”

Mokuba waves to the blond driving off. He didn’t have to wait for long for Seto to ask questions. “Where the hell were you?”

“I decide to go out for a bit and spend time with Joey,” Mokuba answers shrugging his shoulders. “Besides I learn some about myself.”

“What is that,” Seto replies. 

The brunette narrows his eyes at his brother waiting for what the answer will be.

Suddenly a smirk rather one Seto is familiar seeing on annoying blond appears on Mokuba’s face causes his eyes to start twitching. 

“Joey and I are a lot alike.”

He moves past his older brother into the gates ready to head inside. Behind him with mouth slightly agape before it slams shut, Seto scowls muttering about crazy days and needing a vacation. He soon follows shaking his head thinking over his younger brother’s words. There seems to be some truth to them. He does at times see the damn mutt in his brother. Maybe there are some things Mokuba can learn from the blond. At that part a darker scowl tugs on his mouth muttering to his brother about him going to his office ignoring the fact of his brother’s cackling.  
________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: Please read and review.


End file.
